I like you-No, I dislike you!
by ArtisticIce
Summary: Highschool AU. Yong Soo just...UGH. HIM. He always claims that he's in love with me. But seriously, he's annoying as hell. I don't know...should I dislike him...or do I like him? Ugh...isn't there something in between? I'm sure that I like him-no, I'm sure I don't like him. "WEDDING! I want to live in the trees, and have three kids!" "W-What? A W-Wedding? We're too young for that!"
1. Is there anything between?

_A/N: Suki yo..kirai…waka- Okay, I'll shut up._

_Okay! I don't own the cover picture! I used it with permission._

_It was made by __**PrInCeSs-LuNa-209**__ on DeviantArt. :D_

_Yes. It's a KorViet multi-chapter. First of its kind…I'm so proud._

_Now I will let you all read, okay? xD_

_And for Vietnam's human name? Uh…well….._

_It's Linh Tran in here. Just cause I said so._

_Warnings: Korea, Sexual references, Cursing, and Paddle Violence. And of course, the best one….horrible writing. :D_

* * *

**Linh's PoV**

_**Ringggggg!**_

E-Eh?

What was that? Oh-…..

It was the bell, of course. I never liked the bell. It was so loud and annoying.

….Just so you know, I was kind of sleeping in class…..

Oh wait, that means that I have to change classes.

I picked up all of my books and walked out of the classroom, ignoring what my teacher was going to say. I just always ask my sister, Mei, anyways.

Because she's the one that actually takes notes in class…I just only think that this class is really boring.

It's super boring.

Damn it. I hate having Language Arts.

It's the stupidest subject ever. Grr.

I walked around the school halls that were overflowing, by the way. Which I hate. Damn. I saw a certain someone's head.

…..

Shit.

It's Yong Soo again.

I absolutely despise him. He stalks me constantly, He's a HUGE pervert, and he always copies off me! DAMN IT! I FUCKING HATE HIM! Maybe I don't hate him, but still!  
"Anneyong, Linh!~" Yong Soo greeted me, cheerfully.

My eyes twitched, trying to refrain myself from slapping him. Because I'm nice and I don't slap people.

Yeah. That's it.

I keep on walking, ignoring his annoying presence. He stares at me for a while, and then tries to keep following me. Why is he so persistent?

"Hey! Don't go yet, da-ze!" Yong Soo exclaimed, his hands reaching out for mines.

…God, I'm making this sound like a Korean drama. Which is super stupid.

"Yong Soo! Stop being so damn dramatic!" I snapped at the Korean boy. He has a sad face on and he was all like, "D:"

I don't get why he was always so dramatic. He is so weird.

"B-But…I love ya.~" He said holding his arms out. I sighed. He just has to be kidding…..God; he HAS to be kidding me.

"Just get away!" I scowled, angered at his persistence. He sighed, and walked away.

…He better stay away…OR ELSE…..

….I like him, n-no….I dislike him heavily! I hate him, in fact!

….No….I can't hate him either; he doesn't deserved to be hated. He's just an idiot, a huge one at that.

…Ugh! Is there anything between?

* * *

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

God, that bell is too dramatic. Just like Yong Soo….

I rushed to my locker quickly; I knew it wasn't the late bell. It's…the warning bell. I quickly put in the combination, luckily, it opened. I smiled, and started to get my books. I decided to make a run for it; I saw a couple making out in the hall which made me sigh. Gah…they shouldn't be doing it in public. It's really weird.

I opened the door to find my friend, Natalya playing around with her pencil. I smiled at her, and she nodded at me to acknowledge my presence.

I sat down in my designated seat right next to her, and got my stuff out. I sat there, and drew a little to get my mind off Yong Soo. I took my pencil, and started to draw a small flower.

I flinched, feeling someone's touch on my shoulder. I turned around to find out who it is. I sighed when I saw who it was. Of course, it was Yong Soo.

Before he can speak, the teacher came in. She closed the door, and checked everyone for roll. She was satisfied that everyone was here. She smiled big and she seemed that she was full of energy.

"So, guys…..Since this is Home Ec., I would love to give you a new project. You guys can live the lives of being married couples!" She exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together. I groaned at it. I smiled slightly at knowing the fact that many other students did as well.

"WEDDING!~ I wanna live in a tree house, and have 3 kids!" Yong Soo exclaimed, yelling in my ear. I blushed slightly, I totally failed in trying to hide it.

"W-Wedding? We are too young for that!" I stuttered, shivering at his warm breath going down my neck.

"All right, I'm glad that you already have a partner, Yong Soo!" She said smiling joyfully. I glared at my teacher, she is really nice, but she is very immature sometimes.

"…Do we HAVE to do this project?" Natalya asked icily, frowning at the fact that her big brother isn't in her class. She was glaring at the teacher, and Alfred F. Jones.

"Mhmm!~" She replied with her signature smile. She twitched; everyone knew that she will not do this project if she can't do it with her brother.

"Can I at least do it with my brother?" Natalya demanded, and she started to think about her and her brother.

"Um…..Natalya, that's incest. Plus, he isn't even in this class," The teacher explained to her slowly, "Plus, you can partner with Alfred!"

"PFFT. Dude. Lolwut? Me? HER?" Alfred asked, getting slightly frightened by the Belarusian girl. I smirked at how stupid he sounds; ah…he's so pathetic.

I glared at Yong Soo when I felt his touch still on my shoulder. He's a pervert! I KNOW IT.

He always gropes girl's breasts, and even the Chinese Teacher, Mr. Wang's chest. It's so weird!

I twitched; wishing that he would get the hell off of me.

But he didn't. He just smiled and continues to lean on my shoulder. He's…..a huge pervert. I don't like him. And I do not dislike him.

"We'll be together forever, da-ze!~" He cheered, hugging me. I face-palmed. Nevermind, I dislike him now.

He's just generally annoying and a pervert. Yeah. Mhmm.

I turned to talk to Natalya she, of course, was probably planning to sneak out of the classroom to stalk her brother.

You see, Natalya has this….weird…..obsession over her brother, trying to get him to marry her. Which is probably like Yong Soo is doing. But with me. Which is pretty sad. And I hate-no...I can't hate anything. I just…dislike it, strongly.

He kept smiling and happily talking to his friend, Alfred. I looked to my right, and sighed.

Oh yes, that's my brother right here. He doesn't like telling anyone his name, so he just goes by "Nam."

I know his real name, though. But…I don't really feel like telling you it.

"Hey, Nam. Are you done with Plague Inc. yet?" I asked my brother, seeing as he is across from me. He shakes his head.

"Uh. No. I'm kind of failing right now. SHIT. THEY FOUND A CURE! I LOST." Nam replied, and then cursed out loud. We all looked at him.

The teacher didn't even noticed, she was probably in her dream world.

Stupid teacher. She's a stupid teacher. But...I guess we still love her, anyways.

"Dudee….Nam, you seriously cussed and the teacher didn't even noticed! DUDE, THAT'S TOTALLY AWESOME!" Alfred laughed to Nam, "that must mean that I can eat a hamburger!"

Alfred took out a hamburger, and started to chew on it loudly.

"NOM NOM NOMMMMMM!" Alfred exclaimed, obviously excited.

I sighed. Yep. This is most defiantly my school.

I wish I knew more normal people.

* * *

_A/N: FFFFFFFFF- I know this is short. But I can't think of anything, or it would be filler the whole time._

_Okay, I will promise you that this has a hell lot of filler chapters._

_So bewareeee…_

_Also, does anyone want to guess the teacher? No? Well, I have no idea who she is supposed to be. But…whatever. _


	2. Rainbow Quartz

_A/N: Say….I'm going to add some side pairings!_

_SCREW YOU GUYS, I DECIDE WHICH PAIRINGS I GODDAMN WANT._

_First of all, I hate Taiwan with Japan, and love her with Hong Kong. So she gets to be with Hong Kong. MWHAHAHA._

_And America, I don't care if you like it. I fucking love this pairing. OHYEAH. AMERICA AND BELARUS GETS TO BE IN HERE!_

_And yeah…and of course, my other pairings. No Yaoi. Cuz I dun like it. _

_Oh, for the real content…This part isn't part of the song itself, but it's what I came up with from the prequel. It's basically on how Len first fell in love with Rin. Actually..just the flashback…Eheheh…._

_Oh,a nd I decided that their teacher is the Vocaloid Lily. She doesn't really have a last name, so I'll just call her Lily-sensei. _

* * *

**I like you-No, I dislike you! Ch. 2- Sakura Trees **

"Eh….who do I partner up with?" Nam asked, scratching his head slightly. I smiled at his sister, Linh.

Ah…I love her. I stared out the window, to see bright blue streak across the sky. I saw the fluffy white clouds of cotton fluff away. I put my eyes down a little, to see the vibrant sakura trees.

I stared at it for a while, remembering when I first saw Linh.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_The pink leaves flew all over the place, the sakura have landed slightly on your head. I saw you step out of the car, smiling and waving goodbye to your parents. Your brother came out of the car after you, but I just averted my gaze to you. _

_Your golden eyes made my heart swell. It's so beautiful; I wish to stare into them every day._

_I LOVE YOU._

"_Hmm?" Your angelic voice asked, turning around. I hid behind the bushes, with a slight blush on my face. I can't believe I said that out loud. She turned around to see me._

"_I love you…." I whispered to her. _

"_E-Eh…?" She replied, obviously startled._

"_Say hello!~" I exclaimed, trying to plaster my face with a smile. She saw my figure get up, and I winked at her._

"…_Hello." She softly murmured, staring at what was on my shoulder. Of course, it's my beautiful white honey bear! She slightly giggled at my awesomeness._

"_You are so stupid." She says, continuing to laugh at me. _

_I gave her a crooked smile and waved at her._

_She didn't look back._

_I LOVE HER, THOUGH! :D_

_**FLASHBACK Unfortunately /or not/ over.**_

* * *

"Hnnnnnnnngggggg. WHY CAN'T YONG SOO PARTNER UP WITH NAMMMMM?" Linh demanded, drawing out her voice, projecting it out.

"Uh, one thing…..He can't do that." Lily-sensei said, thinking of other ways.

"BUT THEY CAN TOTALLY HAVE A THREESOME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred exclaimed, laughing his ass off.

Linh just glared at Alfred, giving him the finger.

"….YOU DID NOT JUST GIVE ME THE FINGER!" Alfred screamed, throwing his pet rock at Linh. I rushed to the rescue, blocking her…taking the hit.

"I HAVE SAVED YOU-"I exclaimed, before being compacted with a rock. A ROCK.

I thought…that…my...Korean…swag…would…work….

IT FAILED! NUUUUUUUUU!

"Haha! I'm totes the hero! 'Cuz I saved myself from being hit by the padd-"Alfred cheered, having his usual face. His expression quickly changed when Linh hit him with her paddle.

"Or so you thought." Linh sneered, smirking in triumph. Natalya sadistically smiled at the fallen American. I shrugged it off, and decided to talk to Nam.

"Hey Nam. You need a partnerrrr!" I exclaimed, shaking his shoulders. He looked confused, so I announced it to the teacher.

"YO TEACH! Nammie here needs a partnerrrrr!" I yelled, waving his hand in the air. She smiled slightly. He gave a frown, I didn't care! :D

"Oh yes, of course! Hm…Nam, are you fine partnering up with Natalya?" She asked, pointing to Natalya currently filing her nails. Natalya looked alarmed and was glaring at our teacher.

"No. NO. I WOULD RATHER PARTNER UP WITH ALFRED, THEN HIM!" She screamed her eyes full of hatred toward the Vietnamese Teen.

"…..Dude, lolwut?" Alfred questioned, his eyes perked up in interest.

"He hangs out with Big Brother…and helps him!" Natalya fumed stomping her foot on the ground. She fingered with her knife again. Giving a sharp glare at Linh's brother, she snapped away to talk to my precious Linh!~

*Cough.* I'll stop now! Lolno, I won't! :D

I'm such a troll, ha!

* * *

_**I'm the Time Skip Fairy! You know, Flying Mint Bunny's friend? YOU FORGOT ME? HOW COULD YOU! Er…*Cough.* Anyways…..Let's go on with the story, shall we?**_

I was hiding behind a slick, towering lamp post. I had to be a swift NINJA! Oh yeah! I saw Linh walk toward me, as she went back to walking around 7th Avenue.

All of the sudden, she stops. She looks at the jewelry store, Honey Works. She was staring at something…just, what was it?

I scooted closer to her, trying to not get seen by her. I pressed my body against the yellow brick wall. I poked my head out to see her looking into the window.

"…I wish I can get that. It looks pretty." She mumbled to herself, sighing afterwards. I smiled.

I have the most awesomest idea ever!

After she turned her heel around to walk home, I innocently whistled. I snuck over to the window, hoping that no one was watching.

Especially not Xiang…I mean, he was going to totally black-mail me in front of Aniki!

I stared at the rainbow quartz in the window. I smiled to myself. I was soooo lucky that I brought my wallet with me. SO THAT MEANS I CAN BUY IT!

My mouth dropped when I saw how much it cost. I shook my head. Maybe I can't buy it.

I found that there was 100 dollar bill on the floor. I smirked.

Or can I…?

* * *

As I walked into the jewelry store, flashes of light hit my face. I was dazzled by the appearance. It reminded me of my friend, Feliks!

I ran immediately to the rainbow quartz. It was really pretty, I would have to admit. No wonder my precious Linh loved it! I looked at the price tag which said $150 dollars.

Which…is….a whole lot. Aniki would've been angry at me if I spent all of the money in my wallet. Luckily, with the extra 100 dollars I found on the ground….I can combine it with 50 dollars! AND BOOM!

I am so smart! I praise myself.~

I took the rainbow quartz right off the display. I looked at it thoroughly, making sure that it's absolutely perfect.~

I smiled at how shiny it is. Ahhhhhhh!~ It totally fits her, of course! :D

I bring the rainbow quartz in the case to the cash register. The ironic thing is; I find it actually rainbow. Heh, isn't that funny?

"Hello, how may I hel- YONG SOO?" A familiar voice asked, surprised that I was here. I looked up to see my friend's face. I wonder what Emil is doing here.

"Hey Emil, what are you doing here?" I ask him, laughing at his honey yellow uniform with flowers on it. He scowls at me, trying to resist slapping me.

"Shut up, Yong Soo! I'm just filling in for my girlfriend." He growls his face turning red. He looked down and fingered the flower made out of jewels. He just brings his head down in depression.

"Why is that..?~" I continued to ask, hoping that it would annoy him further. He gave me a glare, but I shrugged it off.

"B-Because….she's sick!" He yelled, preparing to punch me straight in the face.

"Awww! Our little Emil is being such a nice boyfriend!~" I teased with a huge smile on my face.

" I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed. He calmed himself down, and decided to maintain his composure.

"…..Fine, just pay for your purchase." Emil deadpanned, staring straight into my eyes. I put the rainbow quartz in the velvet case on the counter.

"Okay, da-ze.~" I said handing him the total money of 150 dollars!

"HOLY SHIT. How did you get this much money?" Emil asked his face dismayed with shock.

"Secrets.~" I sung, making him wonder. He frowned at me, but he wrapped my purchase in a bag. I thanked him and walked out of the store.

* * *

Ah, it has been a productive day!

I can't WAIT to give her this. :D

I looked up at the sky. It looks like it's now evening. I walked home, feeling really happy.

"MOMMMMMMM! I'm here!" I yelled outloud. Xiang looked up from his game to look at me. He gave a 'tch' and went back to his gaming.

My family situation? Welllllllll! I live with my mom and dad. And my sister Soo Jin, of course!

And there is this teacher at school, Mr. Wang. I like to call him Aniki. Because he sometimes babysitted my sister and I when we were little.

And right now, Xiang...he's my best friend. He's Mr. Wang's son. He has a cousin, Mei. She's Linh's Cousin as well.

I'm so left out…..not being related to them…..

WAHHH.

Okay, well anyways! The reason he's here because he leeches off my mom's cooking sometimes. Because he probably doesn't feel like having Chinese food. My mom usually cooks all types of food! It's awesome!

I sat down to talk to Xiang. His face kept blank as I babbled on about my day to him. He just quirkily nodded.

"Yong Sooooooooo!" I heard my sister's voice ring out. I blinked, and ran up to help her. I trudged up the carpeted stairs. I was now in the hallway, I walked toward my sister's room. It has this sign on it.

_Soo Jin's Room. Remember, it originated from Korea!_

Is what the sign read. I smiled at it. Yep, that's the family tradition!

"Hey! What do you need, sis?" I asked her. She was on her computer, pointing at something. I looked at the screen to see a surprising video on there.

"W-Why are you watching that?" I asked, scared of the anime.

She shivered, and rested on my shoulder.

"I-I don't know….." She cried. I told her to calm down, and she quickly shut up when she saw me put on Oppa Gangnam Style.

Ehehehehehe. I know that it ALWAYS worked.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was a fail attempt in making it longer….._

_Yeah, I gave you some background info on Korea. Be happy. His mom is just like mine. :D_

_Oh yeah, if you didn't know….I had a poll on my profile. VOTE ON IT, BITCHES!_

_Also, Rizu Roraito made a forum for us. It's called HetaNet._

_WANT THE LINK TO THE MAGIC? Take it! I'll be waiting to see you guys there! ;D forum/HetaNet/119581/ (Put that after , by the way...)_


End file.
